


Однажды вечером

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [119]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Однажды вечером

Шульдих сощурился и с чувством хрустнул пальцами.

— Раздевайся.

Кроуфорд окинул его скептическим взглядом, давя в себе неуместное, как стеснение, желание попятиться. Не то чтобы он не верил напарнику, но одно дело подставить спину в перестрелке и совсем другое под руки, которые предположительно будут нажимать, проминать и давить. Там мышцы, позвоночник. Они были дороги Кроуфорду не только как память, была у него мечта — доковылять до старости на своих двоих.

Шульдих был специалистом широкого профиля, однако оконченных массажных курсов за ним не числилось.

— Первая помощь. Вплоть до операций в антисанитарных условиях, — поймав сомнения Кроуфорда, пояснил Шульдих. — Давай. Раздевайся. Мы дольше спорим.

Шульдих повесил пиджак на спинку стула, закатал рукава, расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки и стянул носки. Последнее отчего-то несказанно развеселило Кроуфорда.

— Надеюсь, надругаться над моим телом ты собираешься не ногами?

— Нет, я собираюсь оседлать тебя, сдавить бока и пройтись по всей длине, — Шульдих сверкнул нахальной улыбкой и закончил: — позвоночника. От шеи до копчика. Если ты будешь очень покорной протоплазмой, тогда я, может быть, разомну тебе ноги. Наверняка же гудят.

Кроуфорд, успевший перед ответом Шульдиха вытянуть ремень, проверил его на прочность, пару раз выразительно дернув.

— Не надейся на ответную услугу.

Шульдих пожал плечами, взглядом указал на постель и, щедро плеснув масла на ладонь, принялся его растирать.

— Прости, Брэд, я тебя, конечно, безмерно люблю, но секс сегодня не входит в мои планы. Я хочу, чтобы этот день уже закончился. Желательно — подушкой.

— А при чем тут секс? Постой... ты же не хочешь сказать, что у тебя там эрогенная зона? — выдохнул Кроуфорд, неожиданно остро ощущая тяжесть Шульдиха на себе.

— Неужели я тебя шокировал?

— Да нет, я просто поражен открывающимися перспективами.

— На здоровье. Только голову держи прямо, — стремительно наклонившись, Шульдих скорее цапнул, чем поцеловал плечо, и обжег шепотом: — и не забывай дышать.

Кроуфорд с мученическим стоном ткнулся лбом в руки. Лучше бы Шульдих надругался над ним физически. И позвоночник был бы цел, и не было бы угрозы опозориться как какому-нибудь малолетке, а так... действительно, оставалось только дышать.

— Отомстишь мне утром.

— Отомщу тебе утром, — чуть ли не мурлыкнул от удовольствия Кроуфорд. Руки у Шульдиха оказались волшебными.

— Люблю покорную протоплазму.


End file.
